


教室のチャイムが鳴った

by joro2



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joro2/pseuds/joro2
Summary: 学校で、別クラスの生徒同士が教室の入口で話をしている場面を、複数の生徒の視点から書いた短い話。





	教室のチャイムが鳴った

**Author's Note:**

> pixivに投稿した作品をAO3に再掲します。

１  
教室のチャイムが鳴った。田島は大きなあくびをした。６時間目の現文の授業中、ずっと眠気と戦っていた。窓際の一番後ろの席という配置のせいで、ついつい気が緩んでしまう。  
「なあ、あれ見ろよ」  
前の席に座っている中村が振り返って言った。田島は中村が指さした方を見た。  
「山崎と、誰だ？」  
同じクラスの山崎と他クラスの見知らぬ男子生徒が教室前方の入口で話をしている。見知らぬ男子生徒は紙袋を山崎に渡した。山崎は軽く頭を下げて、自席に戻った。男子生徒は立ち去った。  
「あいつら付き合ってんのか」  
中村がふてくされたように言う。椅子の背もたれを抱き込んで顎を乗せている。大柄な体を折りたたんでいて窮屈そうだ。中村はクラス替えをして真っ先に山崎を好きになったらしい。山崎は黒髪を肩まで伸ばし、制服のスカートをひざ丈にしている。真面目そうな生徒といったところだ。  
「さあ」  
「お前はもう少し周りに関心を持てよ。あいつ、５組の市川だよ。知らねーの」  
「あー、なんか聞いたことあるような、ないような」  
「サッカー部のやつだ。しかも頭が良い」  
「へえ、すごいな」  
「しかもモテる」  
「へえ」  
中村はため息をついた。  
「お前、なんでそんなに無関心なんだ」  
「お前が噂好きなんだろ」

２  
教室のチャイムが鳴った。現文は夏目漱石のこころの抜粋だった。わたしとKとお嬢さんの３人がいて、わたしとKがお嬢さんを巡って恋のライバルとなり、最終的にKが死んでしまう。  
文章を何回読んでもわからない。登場人物たちはどうして恋愛しているのだろう。友達やクラスメートたちは好きな人の話をしている。好きな人ってどうやって作るものなのだろう。人間はみんな人間だ。周りにはたくさんの人間が存在している。それだけではないのだろうか。  
「山崎」  
山崎は顔を上げた。教室の入口に市川が立っている。青い紙袋を手に持って、手招きしている。山崎は市川の方に歩いて行った。  
「どうしたの」  
「この間の漫画、返しに来た」  
「まだ持っててもよかったのに。先週貸したばっかりじゃん」  
「面白くて一気に読んだ。ついでに話がしたかった。同じ趣味のやつはなかなかいないだろ」  
山崎は紙袋を受け取った。本の重さで紙袋の持ち手が掌に食い込む。たしかにバンド・デシネを読む人は少ないだろう。  
「明日のお昼休みだったら空いてる。図書館でいい？」  
「ああ。俺も家にあるやつを持ってくるよ」  
そう言って、市川は立ち去った。山崎は自席に戻り、紙袋を学校指定の鞄の横に置いた。同じバンド・デシネと言っても、山崎と市川では好みが違う。だから正確に言えば同じ趣味ではない。しかし、身近に、すぐに話ができるファンがいることは貴重なことだ。山崎と市川は、漫画を読んだらその感想を話し合いたい、という欲求を抱えていた。  
山崎が自由に使えるお金はそう多くない。漫画は高額だ。好きな漫画を厳選して買っている。好みではないが読んだことのない漫画を読んでみたい、という思惑が山崎と市川の間で一致した。  
「なっちゃん、今日の放課後、時間ある？　今日部活休みだから、遊びに行こうよ」  
中野が山崎に話しかける。中野は友人だ。優しくて、話をするのが楽しい。  
「うん。行こう」

３  
教室のチャイムが鳴った。ああいやだ。家に帰りたくない。中野は頬杖をついた。何か大変なことが起こって、ずっと学校にいることにならないだろうか。学校でなくても、とにかく家でなければどこでもいい。  
教室の入口で山崎と市川が話をしている。バンド・デシネ、と山崎は言った。フランスの漫画で、少し見たことがある。漫画は絵が綺麗だと思った。その漫画が好きなのだと山崎は笑っていた。  
共通の趣味の知人という関係は、いつか恋人という関係になるのだろか。男女であれば。  
自席に戻った山崎に、中野は話しかけた。  
「なっちゃん、今日の放課後、時間ある？　今日部活休みだから、遊びに行こうよ」  
山崎は顔を上げた。黒髪が重力に従ってさらりと流れる。茶色の虹彩は雀の羽のように複雑な色合いをしている。鼻筋が通っていて、小さな唇は何もつけていなくても赤みが強い。  
「うん。行こう」  
山崎はそう言って笑った。無表情だと冷えきったガラス細工の置物のように見えるが、笑うと途端に血の通った生き物のように見える。どこに行こう、と山崎は顎に手を当てて考え込んでいる。爪の形が丸くて、小さな貝殻のようだ。  
その指先を取って、目を合わせて、唇に触れたい。

４  
教室のチャイムが鳴った。周りに人があふれている。四角い灰色の部屋に、四角い小さな机が30個雑然と並べられ、30人分の思考が渦巻いている。  
教室の入口でクラスメートと知らない誰かが話をしている。人と話をするときに息が詰まるような苦しさを感じたり、人と目を合わせたときに相手の目の中に狂気を感じたりしないのだろうか。  
「紗代ちゃん、調子悪い？　大丈夫？」  
隣りの席の木下が話しかける。浅川はぎこちなく頷いた。  
「そう？　無理しないでね」  
木下は言った。周りが見えて気遣いができる人だ。羨ましい。

５  
教室のチャイムが鳴った。教室の入口で山崎と市川が話をしている。最近仲が良いという噂がされている。木下は教科書を机の下にしまった。隣の席で浅川が俯いている。調子がよくないのだろうか。  
「紗代ちゃん、調子悪い？　大丈夫？」  
浅川はうなずいた。浅川は寡黙で我慢強い人だと思う。前にも無理をして、倒れたことがあった。  
「そう？　無理しないでね」  
木下は席を立って、廊下に出た。市川の後姿に声をかけた。  
「市川君」  
市川は振り返った。明るい髪が短く切られている。そう言えば先週、暑いから早く髪を切りたいと言っていた。  
「今度、部室棟が新しくなるかもって、竹内先生が言ってたよ」  
「え、そうなのか？　竹ちゃん、朝、何も言ってなかった」  
「うん、言い忘れたって竹内先生は言ってた。私もさっき職員室に行ったときに言われた」  
「適当だなあ。いいや。あとで聞いてみる」  
木下が教室に戻ると、井上と佐藤が話しかけてきた。  
「ねえ、今聞こえたんだけど、部室、新しくなるの？」  
「うん、そうみたい」  
「部室の荷物、片づけないといけないのかな。誰のかわかんないものとかあるよね」  
木下はうなずいた。大会前は避けてほしい。工事はいつになるのだろう。

６  
教室のチャイムが鳴った。市川は真っ先に、借りた漫画を山崎に返しに行った。山崎は放課後になるとすぐに帰宅してしまう。重たい荷物を家まで持って帰るのは避けたい。  
山崎と明日の昼に約束をして、市川は廊下を歩いた。途中で木下に話しかけられた。部室棟が新しくなるらしい。５組に戻るまでの間に、サッカー部の部員たちに話しかけられた。話し込んでいたので、教室に戻ると、ほとんど生徒は残っていなかった。  
「裕也、どこ行ってたんだ」  
市川は宮本に話しかけられた。  
「１組だ。お前まだ残ってたのか。今日部活ないんじゃなかったのか」  
「お前の鞄を見張ってた」  
宮本は頬杖をついてどうでもいいような話し方をする。市川はエナメルバッグを持って、肩にかけた。  
「お前、かわいいところあるよな」  
市川が言うと、宮本は目を見開いた。すぐに怒ったように立ち上がり、廊下に出ていく。市川は焦って追いかけた。市川は宮本の手首をつかんだ。細くて折れそうだといつも思う。  
「悪い、お前が俺を待ってたのが珍しかったから、ちょっとからかっただけだ」  
宮本は市川を見上げた。宮本は、目つきが悪い、黙っていると怖い、とクラスメートから言われてからかわれている。市川はこの目で見上げられるのが好きだ。  
「そうかよ」  
宮本はぶっきらぼうに言った。  
「土曜の午後、空いてるか」  
市川が言うと、宮本はうなずいた。すぐに宮本の耳が赤くなる。市川が笑うと、宮本は頬まで赤くしてそっぽを向く。市川は宮本の手首を指先で撫でるようにして、手を離した。  
「あとでラインするから、ちゃんとスマホ見とけよ」


End file.
